


Hope

by IcyStarlight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, The start of friendship, possible spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStarlight/pseuds/IcyStarlight
Summary: He doesn’t remember when he started fighting the Knights of Hanoi. Sometime in between starting highschool, meeting Kusanagi, and investigating SOL technologies. He’s never had the best memory and missing a significant portion of his memories doesn’t really help that whole issue either.Still, if someone told him a year ago that in the future he’d be dueling again and be having fun while doing it? He would’ve laughed in that person’s face.





	Hope

He doesn’t remember when he started fighting the Knights of Hanoi. Sometime in between starting high school, meeting Kusanagi, and investigating SOL technologies. He’s never had the best memory and missing a significant portion of his memories doesn’t really help that whole issue either. 

Still, if someone told him a year ago that in the future he’d be dueling again and be having fun while doing it? He would’ve laughed in that person’s face. 

“Hey! Are you even listening to me? Where’s the thanks I get for saving us back there? If it wasn’t for my interference you would be dead you know!”

Right, the AI he and Kusanagi had captured. For something so small it sure was powerful, no wonder both SOL and Hanoi were after it. Not only had it called the data storm, helped him through the duel with Hanoi, and allowed him to summon that link monster. It also had erased his trail when they left Vrains so SOL and Hanoi couldn't trace them. Not like it was worth much trying to erase Playmaker’s entire existence though, he had just appeared to everyone in Vrains. 

“Yes I heard you, thanks, and could you shut up already? You're going to draw attention.”

There was mumbling coming from his bag but the AI program kept quiet. The rest of the walk home was peaceful. Den City seemed to be experiencing some technical difficulties which made grateful he moved closer to his school last year. With half the city down, public transportation was probably all but shot. 

Unlocking the door to his apartment, he didn’t even get to take his shoes off before that AI program was talking again. 

“So Mr. Inconspicuous, do you keep your vigilante dueling secret from your folks too or do I really have to wait to have my questions answered?”

“What kind of questions could you possibly have?” grabbing his bag, he moved his bedroom and booted up his computer, “You’re an artificial intelligence program who is on the run from basically everyone, you think you’re the one with questions?”

Pulling his duel disk from his bag, he hoped the AI had finally decided to shut up for good. Honestly, the whole duel had been nothing but interruption after interruption. Talk about obnoxious and unnecessary. Was it too much to ask for if he just wanted the program to cooperate with him? It wasn’t even sentient! 

A few clicks of his mouse and the disk program was pulled up on screen. Time to find out just what this AI program is on the run for. He went to extract the program but a black exclamation mark popped up on his screen.

“First of all, rude.” a small black and purple humanoid stared at his from the other side of his screen. Yellow eyes glared back at him. What kinda program was this? Was this the AI program? It sure sounded like it, better make sure of it. Clicking on the programs head, he dragged it over to his trash can. “I can’t believe you! After all I did for you? Did your mother raise you to be so rude?” 

“My mom died when I was five.”

“Oh, um, well then, way to make me look like the bad guy here.”

Ignoring the AI on his desktop, he went to work on trying to figure out what the hell had happened with the attack on Link Vrains and what was lost. A quick check let him know his duel program hadn’t been altered at all which meant something in Vrains had changed. That also meant he couldn’t investigate it more till he met back up with Kusanagi tomorrow. SOL had almost traced his computer feed more than once and he wasn’t about to let it happen now that he had something to actually hide. 

“So,”

“Do you ever shut up?” 

“Look I get the feeling you don’t like me.”

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Okay kid,”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Playmaker -”

“That’s just a name I made up on the spot about three months ago.”

“- Are you ever gonna let me finish my sentences?”

“I just did.”

“Wow you are insufferable.”

“Says the program that downloaded itself to my computer without even asking.”

“Says the boy who downloaded me to his duel disk without even asking.”

“Did you really have anywhere else to go or was SOL a better option? Maybe the Knights of Hanoi wouldn’t have picked apart your coding array by array.”

That seemed to shut the program up. It just kinda floated on his desktop for a while letting him work in peace before it vanished somewhere, hopefully back into the duel disk. 

“What’s all this?” 

A folder popped up on screen. It opened and article after article was pulled up on the knights of Hanoi, SOL technologies, and the building that burned down in the forest where six kids were rescued from nine years ago. A series of video files popped up on interviews with SOL technologies, private investigators, and various other people would could’ve been linked to the incident. More articles appeared with dates not long after, but this time about a virtual reality called Link Vrains popped up and quickly overshadowed the files on the incident. Eventually all the files disappeared back into the folder and the offending AI program who had pulled them up appeared back on screen with a small, purple question mark next to his head.

“That is none of your business. Didn’t your mother teach you not to look through other people’s things or is that just what you’re programmed to do?”

“Well considering you probably want to decode me and figure out why I’m on the run from SOL and Hanoi, look who’s talking hypocrite.”

“Decoding you would make you stop working. You’re too advanced of an AI for someone to do such a thing anyway. There would always be leftover code scattered somewhere. You can’t just erase memories and knowledge like that, it can only be moved somewhere.”

“Ignis”

“What?”

“That’s my name, Ignis. I figured if we’re going to be working together from now on we might as well know each other’s names.”

“Yusaku Fujiki”

“Nice to meet you Yusaku.”

“Who said anything about working together anyways? You’re still just my hostage for the time being.”

Getting up, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Opening the fridge he heard a little _ping from behind_.

“Well I think today’s duel would beg to differ partner.” The AI had found its way to the holographic projector in the clock he had on the counter. Pulling a fruit cup out, he closed the fridge and walked over to the clock. “We both don’t like SOL technologies and we both want to stop Hanoi.”

He unplugged the clock. Walking back into his room, he sat back down at his computer.

“How did you manage to make it all the way to the clock? You shouldn’t be able to do that on your own.” His screen remained blank. “I know you’re back in my computer by now Ignis, answer my question.” 

The small purple figure popped back onto his screen and crossed its arms, “How did you know I was back in your computer?” 

“Answer my question first.”

“An answer for an answer huh? I can do a lot of things they didn’t plan for me to be able to do on my own, how do you think we managed to get in this situation?”

“What does that even mean? That didn’t answer -”

“Up, up, up. I answered your question, now answer mine. How did you know where I was?”

“It’s just one of the many things I know.” 

“We are never going to get anywhere at this rate.”

“If you would cooperate, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now. Just tell me why you’re running from the world and we’ll start from there.”

That shut the AI up. In fact, it vanished again. It didn’t go far though, it was still somewhere in his computer. Sighing, he went to work figuring what damage Hanoi caused to Link Vrains. Eventually, the words on his screen started to blur together and he went to bed. The AI was still here, but he couldn’t tell exactly where. Deciding he was too tired to really care at this point, he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

_“Hey you... Wake up…”_

He could hear the shrill beep of his alarm before he even opened his eyes. Trying to blink the sleep from his eye, he sat up and shut off his alarm. The sun peeked through the blinds, but his room was lit up by his computer monitor. That was weird, it should’ve gone to sleep after a long period of inactivity. Wait a second. A small, purple figure sat on his desktop.

“Oh good, you’re awake. So I did some digging while you were asleep and I think I found something you’re going to want to see. It’s about that incident with the found kids and the burned down building nine years ago. It’s also about Hanoi, SOL, and the creation of Link Vrains. I think I managed to piece together what happened in that building.”

He doesn’t remember when he lost hope on regaining his missing memories. Sometime in between waking up in the hospital not knowing who he was, moving from foster hope to foster home, being incredibly alone, and trying to find out what had happened to him. He’s never had the best time with trusting others. Missing most of your childhood memories where trust is built and then living in different foster homes where the other kids called him weird and ignored him didn’t help that whole issue either.

So, if someone told his past self, that in the future he’d trust someone else with everything he locked away for so long and actually believed he could regain what he lost. He would’ve laughed in that person’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: this is me messing around with ideas and stuff for vrains that i actually started last week but waited for ep 2 to be more sure about my different theories and stuff. Also i love yusaku and ignis' characters and wanted to give them a go.
> 
> plz protect my son. what happened to him when he was smol? i need answers or i'll just keep speculating more angsty theories.


End file.
